My love is with the Sea
by Sweet Little Angel Cake
Summary: Hear the story of Scarlet Barbossa through all four POTC movies and the parts inbetween, love, enemies, death, soulss and everything in between.
1. Scarlet

`My love is with the sea

Scarlet Barbossa was saved by Captain Barbossa when she was 11, he saved her from her soon to be husband. He took her upon the Black Pearl, teaching her the ways of being a pirate. Scarlet married Barbossa at 17 a few days before they kidnapped Elizabeth.

The smell of saltwater filled Scarlet's nostrils as she woke from her deep slumber, her skin pressed against the cold silk made her shiver with pleasure. A firm cold hand gripped hold of Scarlet's waist not letting her move from the uncomfortable position she was in, her legs were tucked under her body whilst her bare chest was pressed into a hard rock chest of the man in her bed.

Scarlet let out a small moan whilst her breasts were pressed more into the man's chest; the door in the room was suddenly smashed open hitting the wall causing a loud thud. Jacoby stood in the doorway smiling like a mad man.

"Captain, we have heard the final coin sir," Jacoby shouted.

Hector Barbossa flung up from his sleep and glared at the man standing in his door way, "Well what are you waiting for you slimy dog, head in the direction."

"Yes sir… right away sir," Jacoby stammered before slamming the door on his way back to the deck.

Scarlet yawned turning back over in the bed so her head was buried in the pillows; a small monkey crawled up her back and sat on her shoulder tugging at one of the blond curls. She turned over so she could face the small demon disturbing her from her sleep, "well good morning to you Jack," She laughed.

Barbossa moved from the bed, picking up his clothes from the night before he quickly dressed and sat at his desk looking at the charts. Scarlet sat up in the silk bed letting jack wrap himself around her neck and settle into her blond curls, "Hector?" She questioned.

"What is it luv," He replied not looking up from the charts.

"When the curse is broken… will you still want me," she turned her head away from him.

She heard him rise from his chair and walk over to the bed, the bed dipped as Barbossa sat on the edge. Scarlet's body titled so she was pressed into Barbossa, Jack made a loud sound before jumping of her shoulder and sitting on one of the pillows. Barbossa took Scarlet's head in his hands; turning her head so he could look into her eyes he saw the path of tears down her cheeks.

"Your silly luv, of course I will still want you," he whispered so only she could hear.

Scarlet smiled at the Captain, she leaned into him and captures his mouth in hers, and her hands ran up his chest over his shoulders to wrap round his neck and pulled him into her small frame. Barbossa trailed his hands lazily up her sides making the young girl shiver with pleasure; Barbossa pulled her onto his lap so he could get a better feel of the young flesh above him.

Barbossa released the girl and shoved her hard onto the bed making her bounce up and her breasts to bounce causing the old Captain to grow hard. He crawled up Scarlet like a tiger stalking his prey, Barbossa latched his mouth onto her left breast whilst his hand fondled with the other breast. Scarlet let out a moan of pleasure as Barbossa pulled his teeth over the hard bud, she took of his hat and placed it on herself as she run her fingers through his hair.

Barbossa let her hard bud go and unleashed her breast with his other hand; his hands unbuckled his belt and pulled down his breeches to release his throbbing tool. Scarlet pushed the captain back onto his back and took him within her mouth; she slowly bobbed her head up and down the captain's shaft. Barbossa throw his head back and let out a low moan came from the captains through his left hand gripped hold of the golden curls that had fallen from under the hat whilst he leant back on his right arm.

A knock on the door interrupted the two lovers from there well doing; Scarlet gave one last hard suck as the Captain exploded in her mouth. Scarlet ducked under the covers pretending to be asleep as Barbossa sorted himself out and walked over to do the door. He throw open the door and glared at Bo'sun, "Yes?" The captain questioned.

Bo'sun entered the room and saw Scarlet was still asleep, "You are going to have to tell her soon Captain," he said sitting down on a chair in the room.

Barbossa started at the girl in his bed seeing that she had drifted back to sleep, "What that she is also cursed like us, cause the stupid man decide to cut her hand then through the coin at her."

Scarlet wasn't asleep she had learnt to make herself appear as she was sleeping, "But Captain she will need to know, that she is one of us cursed… but she isn't purely cursed like use is she."

"No my boy, she didn't steal it she was thrown as stolen piece whilst her once pure blood stained her hands, she can eat and drink but her lust is strong she is undead like us," Barbossa sighed leaning back in his chair.

"She will have to know soon," Bo'sun said.

"But will she, we could knock her… Scarlet you can stop pretending know," Barbossa spoke.

Bo'sun turns his head towards the bed to see that Scarlet was sitting upright in the bed with jack in her arms chewing on the silver locket around her neck.

"You are telling me that I'm," She cried.

Barbossa dragged the girl from the bed; her threw his coat at her and ordered her to dress. "Bo'sun leave we will meet you up on the bridge soon."

Scarlet just stood and glared at Barbossa, he throw a pair of breeches, a white blouse, a emerald green waist coat, a black trench coat and a pair of knee high boots. She let the clothes pile at her feet, "Don't be childish Scarlet," Barbossa started.

"ME! CHILDISH!" She screeched, "You wouldn't let me fight with anyone, you wouldn't let me out at night, but I understand why I could only shudder." Her eyes flashed with betrayal as she looked at her husband, "… you don't feel love for me do you."

"Neither of us can feel girl," Barbossa started.

"NO! THEN WHY DID YOU MARRY ME!" She screamed. Jack moved himself from her arms and climbed onto the man's shoulders.

Barbossa glared at the girl, she refused to look him dead in the eye. She grabbed her clothing and got dressed but she still had Barbossa's hat on her head. She laced up the front of the blouse which showed the right amount of cleavage to keep the men amused for the day.

"Know my dear, we married cause you were in love with me remember that," Barbossa smiled. As he leaned into her and buttoned up her waist coat, "But you are wrong Ms Scarlet," He kissed the sensitive area under her ear. "I'm madly in love with yey."

"But why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"'Cause I didn't want yey to be upset," Barbossa smiled. "Know I'll be havin' my hat back."

He laughed as he took the hat from the young girls head, he held out his arm like a true gentlemen and walked with her on his arm and Jack on his shoulder out of the cabin; onto the deck. The crew was in full action the direction they were heading Port Royal.

"Morin' Captain," They heard from the riggings.

Most of the crew greeted the pair as they walked to the bridge, "Hello Mr. Bo'sun," Scarlet called as he tightened the ropes on the sails.

"Good Morin' Mrs Barbossa," He called over the sound of the crew.

She smiled and gave a small hand gesture towards him before, she was pulled up to the ships wheel Barbossa placed her hands on the Black pearl's wheel; then placing his on top of hers. She giggled as the soft window bellowed through her hair; the soft sea air made her smile in delight the salty taste that entered her mouth when she turned to say something to Barbossa.

"Know what got you so happy missy," Barbossa chuckled.

"I feel so free out here, it feels like I belong here," The girl laughed.

"Well this is where you belong love, on the sea in my arms," Barbossa laughed.

"Captain," They heard from the deck below the bridge.

The pair looked down to see Pintel and Ragetti smiling at them, "What is it you two," Hector yelled.

"We were wondering have you got any plans for when we invade Port Royal." Pintel asked.

"… Scarlet?" Hector questioned.

"We enter, we attack, we take the last Aztec coin… leave no one standing," She giggled. The crew looked at the young blond hair maiden, she giggled at the crew and swung herself on to the railing of the deck. "It's rumored that Bootstraps only offspring is in Port Royal, so the person with the coin should be Bootstraps child."

A cheer ran through the boot, as Scarlet had finished her speech; Barbossa let out a bold chilling laugh. Scarlet balanced on the railing, looking into the deep blue sea she smiled thinking of everything that happened to her in the last 6 years of her life.

She stepped down of the railing of the deck and onto the stair well leading from the bridge leaning against the railing of the side of the boat. She remembered her past life, back on land when her parents wanted her to marry a man called Cutler Beckett he was in his mid 20's when she reached 11, but her parents only wanted her to marry him because his family was rich.

Hector starred at the young girl her back faced him, her blond girls fluttered around her with elegance and grace. She spun around to face the crew; giving them a small smile but she didn't look at any of them in the eye.

Hector left the wheel for Bo'sun to the wheel, walking up to his wife he took her chin within his thumb and second finger to lift her head to let her stare into his blue eyes. "What is it my love." He whispered within her ear.

"I remember the day you came to save me, from Beckett," She whispered.

"That horrid man your parents wanted you to marry, my dear you are away from that life."

Scarlet gripped on to the silver locket dangling between her breasts titling her head back to look up into the cloudless sky she smiled then whispered, "Hoist the colors high."

"The king and his men grabbed the queen from her bed," Barbossa smiled.

Scarlet let out a small smile at the Captain, "Do you think that Cyclops will ever forgive the Brethren court."

"We only have to wish my love, know in my cabin now you need to go over a few things on the charts."

"Yes sir," She smiled giving him a quick beck on the jaw, she left to look over the charts in the cabin.

Scarlet sat at the desk staring at the charts in front of her, her fingers traced the route from Port Royal to Isla de Muerta. It should take about a week for them to get to the island; Scarlet looked at the maps again then noticed a small island of the coast of Singapore called Venus's Island.

"SCARLET!" Came a roar from the deck.

She slammed open the cabin door, her shirt was untucked from her breeches the lace was undone so her chest was showing more. Her coat lay forgotten on the floor along with her boats; she glared at the crew members who were starring at her chest. She climbed the stairs to look at Barbossa with annoyance lacing her eyes.

"Yes Hector," She yawned.

"We are about to reach Port Royal, we will wait to night then attack," He said not taking his eyes of her chest. "I want you to stay in your cabin but only come out when the coin is found just to make sure it's real, we know how you have the eye for the real and fake thing."

"Yes Hector, the root back to the Isla de Muerta is sorted it will take us a week is the wind is not with us but three days if she is," Scarlet smiled.

It was mid afternoon Scarlet had been sitting at the charts for over 6 hours making the time 4 o'clock in the afternoon they had five hours till they reached Port Royal. Scarlet's eyes ached from the small amount of candle light in the room; she was too tired to open the curtains in the cabin so she looked at the charts in a dim light.

"Scarlet, you didn't open the curtains did you," Hector stated.

She let out another yawn and rubbed her aching eyes, "Yes."

Hector just chuckled and shook his head, Jack jumped down from the riggings and onto Scarlet's shoulder in his mouth was the wooden eye from Ragetti. Scarlet pulled the wooden ball from Jack's mouth, she handed the wooden ball into Barbossa's open hand.

Scarlet entered the cabin with Jack falling asleep in her arms; she snuggled into the silk covers rubbing Jack behind his ear. "How am I going to tell him Jack," Jack just smiled at her and made a small sound, "I'm five months gone Jack… my little baby boy should be here in four months."

Jack curled up on the woman's stomach, to feel a little kicking sensation on the lower part of the stomach. Jack squeaked and jumped 3 feet in the air landing on the mattress next to Scarlet, she giggled rubbing him behind his ear, Jack and Scarlet settled down for a few hour nap without either noticing Hector Barbossa standing in the open doorway.

AN: I don't own any charcters or the orginal storyline alertations and Scarlet is owned by me please RandR and not mean comments please thanks much love


	2. Baby

My love is with the sea

Scarlet Barbossa was saved by Captain Barbossa when she was 11, he saved her from her soon to be husband. He took her upon the Black Pearl, teaching her the ways of being a pirate. Scarlet married Barbossa at 17 a few days before they kidnapped Elizabeth.

Barbossa stood in the doorway with shock etching his features, Scarlet was carrying his child, and the heir to the Black Pearl was in her stomach. Barbossa let a huge smile etch his face as he stormed out of his cabin; back onto the deck. He laughed at the ocean.

"SEE CLYPOSE! I WILL BE REBORN," He shouted.

"Captain…. Are you alright," Bo'sun questioned.

"Bo'sun my lad, Scarlet is with child… she's pregnant," Hector smiled. It hit him that he will be a father along with a loving husband to a beautiful wife.

"Sir, you sure."

"Bo'sun I overheard her talking to Jack about it, even though the monkey doesn't understand what she was on about. I think the monkey is excited about the baby as well," Barbossa smiled.

"Sir should we steal anything for her whilst in Port Royal?" Bo'sun asked.

"Pick up a nurse, that's all I can think of my boy," Barbossa laughed.

A few hours later, Scarlet lay in the silk covers stroking jack's soft fur, as the rocking of the boat drifted her in and out of sleep. She felt the bed shift as Hector sat down on the edge of the bed, he stroked a hand over her stomach, her fingers interlocked with his as she moved his hand to the place where the baby was kicking which woke her up.

Hector placed his arm around her waist pulling her up into a sitting position, "You didn't tell me Scarlet," He whispered into her ear.

"I thought, you will be mad at me... For getting pregnant I mean, you are the only person I've had sex with," She whispered.

"Love… I am proud," Hector kissed her on the side of her head. "Get some sleep, we are going to get you a nurse anything else you want."

"…A bottle of rum," She smiled.

Hector tucked the girl into bed letting her rest, "We have an hour before we attack, I'll call for you when we have the coin on the boat." Hector kissed her once more before leaving her to sleep.

Hector stood in front of Bo'sun and Monk, "You two will go to shore grab a nurse and come back in time for when we invade, Savvy?"

Bo'sun and Monk entered the small town of Port Royal trying not to look as much of a pirate as they do, they entered the town centre. Bo'sun stood behind Monk looking like he was Monk's slave, Monk scanned the area and spotted a group of women chatting.

"Good evein' Ladies, I was wondering do you know where the nearest nurse is, you see I have a fussy stomach at the moement, just want to have someone have a look at it for me," Monk explained.

A young girl around the same age of Scarlet stepped forward, she had honey color hair, with chocolate eyes, she wore typical peasant clothing. "I'm a nurse… well a midwife sir I might be able to help," She smiled at Monk.

"Well my dear, my boats in port I could take you two her and you can examine me there, then we'll take you back to land as soon as your finished," Monk laughed holding out his arm for her to take.

It wasn't until, the young girl saw the Black Pearl came into view she realized she had been tricked, she let out a scream but her mouth was covered by Bo'sun hand. "Yes Ms we are sorry about this but the Captain's wife is pregnant and we need a nurse."

Bo'sun shoved the girl onto the Deck; grabbing her by her left arm Bo'sun dragged the young girl to the bridge and shoved her in front Barbossa. "We have one Captain; she said she was a midwife."

The girl froze as Captain Barbossa turned to look at her, Barbossa smiled as he flicked a loose stand of her hair away from her sight, "What's yeh name girl?"

"M-M-Maria…. Sir," She stuttered.

"So Maria, my wife has fallen pregnant and she needs someone to look after her," Barbossa said.

Maria looked at shock to the pirate, he had his wife on the Black Pearl, and it was rarely heard of that a pirate Captain will keep his wife onboard the ship. "May I go see her?" Maria asked.

Barbossa snapped out of his thoughts and looked the girl dead in the eyes, "Oh yes of course… MR MONK," The man stood to attention, "Take Ms Maria here to see Scarlet."

Monk grabbed hold of Maria's arm and brought her to the Captain's cabin door; Monk raised his hand and gave the door a quick knock before entering the room. Maria was shoved into the room; she landed hard on her knees and let out a groan of pain then in Maria's view she saw a pair of black boots.

"You alright lass," Scarlet smiled she bent down so she was sitting like a frog, "I'm Scarlet nice to meet you…."

"Maria Miss," Maria smiled at the blond women, "I'm here to look over you."

"Oh… that's nice," Scarlet whispered, standing up she dusted of the invisible dust of her breeches; Scarlet held out her hand for the women to take.

"Are you ok Miss" Maria asked.

"No Miss please, just call me Scarlet… I see you have a bag on you," Scarlet looked at the black bag with mystery in her eyes, "Equipment I presume."

"Yes Miss… sorry Scarlet," Maria smiled, "Know your husband tells me you pregnant."

"Yeah… five months along I believe," Scarlet smiled.

"Well would you mind if I take a look, I mean I'm your midwife know," Maria smiled back.

"You're not scared? I mean you're a land person you should be scared of me," Scarlet questioned.

"My husband is a pirate… he ran off a year ago and comes back every sixth months for a week," Maria stated.

Maria lead Scarlet over to the bed, Scarlet carefully lay down but Jack glared at Maria daring her to make another move towards his mistress. Scarlet run her hand up his tail, "She's going to help me jack don't worry about it."

Jack sent one last glare at the brown eyed woman before leaving the cabin and going to find Captain Barbossa. Maria just gave the monkey an odd look before getting out her equipment, the stethoscope was last pulled out of the small bag.

Scarlet let out a small gasp as she felt the cold melt settle on her small bump, Maria smiled at Scarlet as she heard the small thumping of the baby's heart in her ears. "He sounds healthy Scarlet."

"So nothing wrong," Scarlet smiled.

"Nothing seems wrong, do you want to listen," Maria handed the Stethoscope to Scarlet to let her hear her baby's heart beat.

Scarlet laughed as she heard the faint beating sound of her baby's heart, "Have any idea of the gender?" She asked.

"No yet Miss… Scarlet," Maria smiled.

"No Miss Maria, your husband is one of us, a pirate you are one of us you shouldn't be on land with all those stuck up lords and ladies," Scarlet whispered.

The noise outside grew louder as they set the cannons of the attack on Port Royal, Scarlet and Maria stayed in the Captain's cabin, Scarlet explained everything to Maria her life before meeting Hector, the curse and the reason why they were attack Port Royal. Maria sat across from the Captain's wife taking everything in and not interrupting her once. She smiled and nodded at everything she had to say, not wanting to miss a single word the woman had to say.

"So if you were still at home you would be Ms Beckett?" Maria asked.

"Yes I would be," Scarlet sighed.

"Oh Miss that's horrible," Maria cried throwing herself at the young girl.

Scarlet let a tear run down her face as she buried her face into Maria's honey locks, she wrapped her arms around Maria and cried into her hair. They both paused as they heard a loud slap on the deck.

"Stay here," Scarlet whispered to Maria.

Scarlet threw the door open letting it hit with a loud thud for everyone to look at her, she noticed a women holding her cheek in front of Bo'sun. Barbossa stood next to the door of the cabin; he chuckled at the furious blond woman next to him.

"Now you should know Bo'sun not to hurt anyone under Parlay," Barbossa said walking towards the women on the deck.

"Know Mr Bo'sun like to explain to me why you interrupted me from my talk with my nurse," Scarlet glared at the man.

"Sorry Captain, Sorry Ms Barbossa," Bo'sun said standing back into line with the rest of the ship mates.

Scarlet smirked as she walked forward as all eyes on the ship faced her, "My apologizes Mrs..." Hector said.

"Captain Barbossa, I'm here to negotiate the stations of hostility against Port Royal," The women said with that high class tone in her voice.

Scarlet wrapped her arms around Barbossa, leaning into his side as she stroked Jack behind the ear, "That's some long word's in there missy, for some humble pirates," Barbossa chuckled, Scarlet out a small giggle, "What is it that you want?" He questioned.

Scarlet gazed in curiosity at the female, she looked to clean to be a maid or a normal peasant, her clothes had not a speck of dirt on them something smelt fishy to Scarlet and it wasn't the tonnes of sea water around her.

"I want you to leave and never come back," She demeaned.

The crew laughed, as Scarlet glared at her, "You are stupid women," Scarlet smirked, she pushed herself forward to show her chest more and stood to her fall height, "Just cause your under the protection of Parley doesn't mean you can treat us like dirt."

"Scarlet," Hector warned.

Scarlet stopped talking, but still glared at the women standing in front of her, "I'm decline to inquest your request," Hector said wrapping his arm around Scarlet's waist, whilst the women gave him a look of curiosity, "Mean's no." The crew all laughed again.

"Very well," The women said rushing over to the railings of the ship, in her hand held the final Aztec coin that they needed the other one was on a chain around Scarlet's neck, the whole crew stepped forward. "I'll drop it," She said.

"Me holes, are bursting with swag that piece will be no matters to us," Hector said to the crew, "Why?" He asked the women.

"It's what you've been searching for, I recognize the ship I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England," She said.

"Did ya know," Barbossa said, Scarlet gripped hold of his hand fear etching her young features.

"Fine," She paused, "Well I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point of me keeping it." She led the chain slide down her hand making it look like she was going to drop it.

Scarlet gasped as the hole crew including Barbossa, "No," they gasped.

Barbossa stood forward, "Let me have a look at the coin missy," he held out his hand expecting her to palace the coin in his hand.

"Look women, we have to make sure it's the real thing or going through with your request would be not helpful to us," Scarlet smirked taking her place next to her husband.

The women held out the coin in reach of Scarlet; she pulled out her own Aztec coin from her shirt and held it up against the other one. Her eyes switched from each coin seeing the features, "I this is the final piece," Scarlet smiled. Behind her the rest of the crew cheered.

"You have a name Ms," Barbossa asked the women.

"Elizabeth… Turned I'm a maid in the governors household," She stuttered.

Scarlet gave her a look saying she didn't believe her but she kept her mouth shut as murmurs broke out among the crew. As Barbossa turned around," Ms Turner."

"Bootstrap," Pintel whispered to Ragetti.

"And how does a maid come to own such trinket… family heirloom?" Scarlet asked before Barbossa could say a word.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're implying," Elizabeth snapped.

"Know your hand it over and we will stop are attack on Port Royal," Barbossa said holding out his hand again.

Elizabeth dropped the coin and chain into Barbossa's awaiting hand, he in turn gave it to jack who took a bite on it and jumped onto Scarlet's shoulder handing her the coin to look at again.

"Are bargain," Elizabeth gasped.

Barbossa turned his back to Elizabeth and started to walk away from them, "Hoist the sails, we sail for Isla de Muerta," Bo'sun yelled.

Scarlet giggled and skipped off to catch up with Barbossa, she linked arms with Barbossa she heard Elizabeth run after them.

"YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME TO SHORE," Elizabeth screamed. "According to the code set by the brethren…"

"First taking you to shore wasn't part of our agreement so I must do nothing," Barbossa yelled.

"Secondly you must be a pirate for the pirate code to apply which your not," Scarlet stated.

"And thirdly the code is more of guidelines than actual rules, WELCOME TO THE BALCK PEARL... Ms Turner," Barbossa chuckled.

Ragetti and Pintel grabbed Elizabeth taking her to one of the spare cabin's that wasn't in use, Barbossa and Scarlet watched as they took her below deck to a spare cabin.

Scarlet grabbed hold of Barbossa's shoulders and smashed her lips onto his, wrapping her left leg around his hip she grinded herself against him. Barbossa sucked on her lower lip, she let out a small moan as she lowered her leg. Scarlet lowered her leg; Barbossa let her lip go with a pop.

Scarlet walked slowly into her cabin, sending Barbossa a wink and a smile, she walked into the cabin to see Maria settling into one of the chairs on the table. "How it go?" Maria asked.

"The curse should be lifted soon," She smiled.

AN: I only own Scarlet and Maria; the speech is a bit off because I haven't watched The Curse of the Black Pearl in a while. Please R and R.

Thank you to Dark Angel 792 and KMN91


	3. Love is a dangerous game

`My love is with the sea

Scarlet Barbossa was saved by Captain Barbossa when she was 11, he saved her from her soon to be husband. He took her upon the Black Pearl, teaching her the ways of being a pirate. Scarlet married Barbossa at 17 a few days before they kidnapped Elizabeth.

Maria smiled at Scarlet as she bid goodnight to her new friend, Scarlet laid down in the bed with the silk sheets wrapped around her waist. "Maria don't worry about anything, your under my protection none of the crew will touch you without your permission."

"Night Scarlet," Maria smiled, Opening a hatch on the cabin floor which lead to a spare room, which Ms Turner wasn't using.

"Night Maria," Scarlet smiled.

Scarlet watched as her only friend that she got to tell things to without them being told to Barbossa, she wore one of Barbossa's old shirts which luckily for her reached her mid thigh; the moon wasn't out tonight so she left one of the curtains open to watch the open waters. The waves weren't ruff as they normally are at the night, stretching she walked up to the curtains and snapped them shut. Her mind was drawn to Venus Island she's never heard of it before going over the charts today.

The heavy footfalls of Barbossa made Scarlet look from the charts to the door which for the good knows how many time that day was thrown open with a loud bang as it smashed into the wall. Barbossa eyed the girl up in front of him.

"Scarlet…" He paused before he could say anything else.

"Oh... Hector sorry what did you want?" She asked.

"Your views on the Turner lass?" He questioned, sitting in his high backed chair behind his desk.

"She doesn't seem like a maid, more of high class lass. The way she was dressed, the tone in her voice making it look like she was looking down at you love," Scarlet smiled.

She slipped of her husband's jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair, "So you think she's laying about being a Turner," He questioned.

"Never said that did I," Scarlet stated.

"So what do you think," Barbossa said hunching over the charts to see the route she had planned earlier on that day.

"Think she's one of the high class lasses, might have been adopted by the governor or something, she doesn't look or act like a maid," Scarlet leant against the desk trailing her finger along the quickest route to Isla de Muerta.

"Who's a smart lass," Barbossa chuckled placing his hand on the exposed thigh.

His cold undead handmade Scarlet shiver with delight she could feel everything that's one of the good sides about having that coin thrown at her. When her hand was cut, her blood stained the beautiful cursed golden coin, making her cursed but not fully cursed like every other man or monkey on this ship. One of the ups side is that she was more sensitive to touch before, so the littlest touch of her Captain; she would be as horny as the Captain needed her to be.

"I want you to talk to Ms Turner tomorrow and to invite her to dinner," Barbossa ordered kicking of his boots and placing them up on the desk.

Scarlet glared at her husband, tempted to through the bottle of rum in her hand at the back of his head, "You expecting me to talk to some high class whore, cause you want information out of her think on Hector," She said stalking away from him; in the direction of their bed.

But before she could get out of arms reach of her husband, Barbossa's hand snapped out; gripped hold of the top of her arm in an iron grip. Scarlet out a gasp of pain and pleasure, but his grip tightened making the girl scream out in pain. She fell forwards, turning on her side so she wouldn't hit the floor to hard, she gasped in pain as she noticed a purple bruise starting to form on her arm.

She looked up like a puppy who disobeyed his master at Barbossa he towered over the girl , he bent down and grabbed her head within his thumb and forefinger titling her head up so she could stare into his hard cold eyes. "Do you want to disobey me Scarlet," He growled she shook her head letting the curls fall around her, "Then you're going to do as you're told."

All Scarlet could do was nod, she was too scared to breath another word. Barbossa titled her head up and pressed his lips softly against hers, a small tear escaped the corner of her eye letting it trail down the side of her face. "Ssshhh... Ssshhh... Ssshhh... Don't cry Scarlet, you have to learn to follow orders," Barbossa smiled

"I'm sorry Hector. I just don't trust her," She cried.

"Think about it, I'm not going to leave you Scarlet," Barbossa scooped the girl up in his arms, letting her cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bad wife, I should just do as you're told," She cried.

"No Scarlet if you turn out like that, you wouldn't be Scarlet, you have a fire in your heart that makes you, you, your one of the most feared women on the seven seas Scarlet," He kissed her again, "It makes you the women I love."

"I'm being stupid again aren't I," She smiled at him.

"Yes, if you want tomorrow, you and Bo'sun could have a match tomorrow first one to get the first on the floor, your going to need let your anger out after talking to Ms Turner," He laughed at her.

They had moved across the bedroom so Scarlet was hovering over their bed, Barbossa dropped the girl letting her bounce up on the bed before he made himself comfortable above her , his knees were at her hips on either side of her. Scarlet gazed up lustfully at the Captain through her thick eyelashes; Barbossa smirked down at the blond haired vixen. His hand gripped onto the golden locks surrounding her to pull her into a sitting position, to capture her mouth within his.

Scarlet tugged the waistcoat of Barbossa broad shoulders, his skin felt so cold and hard until her delicate finger tips. Barbossa moved his mouth along her jaw down her throat, along her collar bone then down the valley between her breasts.

She screeched as Barbossa bit down between her breasts, Scarlet wrapped her left leg around Barbossa's back pulling him hard into her. She flipped them over so she was on top of Barbossa; she flicked her fringe out of her eyes giving Barbossa a small giggle. She slowly popped opened the buttons of Barbossa's shirt, trailing her fingers down the exposed skin. Scarlet trailed open the mouth kisses over across the scar on his chest.

Barbossa pushed his shirt down Scarlet's body so her breasts were on a better show to him; the hard pink nipple was on show to him. He wrapped his skilled fingers around the breasts, whilst the other hand trailed down her front; he buried his fingers within her heat. Scarlet threw her head backwards letting her hair trail against his legs. She let out a gasp of pleasure, as Barbossa curled within her hitting the sensitive spot within her.

Scarlet unbuckled Barbossa's pants as best as she could with the high on pleasure that she was within, she wrapped her small petite hands around his shaft. Scarlet screeched in pleasure as she felt her walls tighten around Barbossa's digits, as waves of pleasure swept over the young girl. The captain roared in pleasure as he cummed within her hands the cum was able to catch her chest.

She giggled at the captain as she wiped the cum of her chest and sucked it dry off her fingers, Barbossa laughed at her as she gave him a sweet look. Scarlet rolled of Barbossa and curled up against the Captain.

Barbossa ran his hands through the golden kissed curls, she let out a small yawn she pulled Barbossa's hand to the small bump of her stomach. Barbossa laughed as he felt the small thump of the foot hitting the side of her stomach.

"Your going to be a father Hector, your one of the most feared men on the seven seas, and your going to be a father," She smiled.

"Your more excited about this than I thought," Barbossa chuckled at the happy blond beside him.

Jack climbed in through the crack door, in his mouth was the final piece that they needed to break the curse that was placed upon them. Jack jumped up onto the bed; he snuggled up at the end of the bed with the cold coin clenched within his tiny fists.

Scarlet smiled warmly at the sleeping monkey at the end of their bed, "Get some sleep Scarlet you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," Barbossa yawned giving the girl a kiss on the lips before blowing out the candle. Leaving the couple to fall into a world of their own dreams for the future.

Barbossa woke up 8 hours later to Jack pulling at his beard, the sun wasn't high up in the sky but it was the right height to tell him he needed to get out on deck. Barbossa brushed a curl out of Scarlet's face; tucking it behind her ear. He smiled down at the blond that shifted in her sleep to curl up into the space he had just been sleeping in.

Not a lot of people knew his true feelings for Scarlet, he loved her with all his immortal soul she was a ray of sunshine in his dark world. She was a sweet innocent when they first got her on the Black Pearl; know she's one of the most feared female pirates on the seas. She was feared by many people land lovers and pirates, but a few people don't know who she is but still hide in fear when her name was said in the room. It didn't matter to him she could be the most scared person on the planet but he still loved her with every part of his body.

Barbossa dressed himself, looked at the female tucked into his bed one last time before heading out on deck. He was greeted by the crew, on with their morning duty's Pintel and Ragetti were washing the deck with the old brushes that they had owned since the mutiny against Jack Sparrow, Scarlet loved to hear the stories about it; how they left him on a island in the middle of no were with just a gun with one single bullet in. To either end his life… or do something else with it Barbossa wasn't sure what it was. A small giggle interrupted Barbossa from his thoughts on what Sparrow actually did to himself, he looked up to see Maria wide awake sitting on the railings talking to Bo'sun. "Ah Ms Maria your up early," Barbossa smiled.

"Oh morning Mr. Barbossa," Maria smiled, "I guess that Scarlet is still asleep."

"Yes she is, Scarlet never has been an earlier riser, but if you want Ms Maria you could adventure into are cabin try to wake her up," Barbossa smiled.

Maria gave them an unsure look before stepping on the bridge; onto the deck in front of the cabin door as everyone on the ship fell into silence as they watched Maria enter the cabin. They heard a gunshot from within the cabin, the screech of jack and the laughter from Maria.

A few minutes later Scarlet and Maria walk out of the cabin both wearing gorgeous smiles on their faces. Scarlet greeted each and every member of the crew with a smile and a hello; she stepped up to the wheel next to Barbossa.

"Good Morin' love," She smiled kissing him on the corner of the mouth.

"Well at least your up," Barbossa laughed.

"Anything you want me to do?" She asked.

"Well you could have that chat with Ms Turner," He chuckled, "Take Maria with you."

Scarlet and Maria made their way below deck and into the kitchen, on the small fire there was a huge pot of porridge all ready to be served up. Scarlet dished out three bowls, whilst Maria made a pot of tea for the three of them.

Maria noticed the tension in Scarlet's eyes as they pushed open the door to the cabin Elizabeth was sitting in. Elizabeth was sitting on a small wooden chair by the window; she had jumped up when she had heard the door open. Elizabeth glared at the younger women, who only gave her a smirk in return of the glare.

"Mrs Barbossa," Elizabeth said, "Why am I still being held here?"

Both women placed the tray of food and drink down on the small table in the cramped room, "Your Parley, with my husband didn't go to plan did it Ms Turner?" Scarlet questioned.

Elizabeth looked in shock at the women, "You can't treat me like..."

"Like what Ms Turner, in society I am higher up than you I am married and back home in England my mother was one of the most famous women known to date. So tell me Ms Turner what I should be treating you like," Scarlet sneered at the women.

"Scarlet…" Maria started.

"Take are food Maria, go to my cabin I'll meet you soon," Scarlet smiled at the girl.

Elizabeth and Scarlet both watched as Maria picked up two bowls and placed them on the tray along with the tea stuff, after pouring Elizabeth one she scurried out the room. "Know Ms Turner, as we are alone," Scarlet smirked. "My husband wants you to join us at our table for dinner tonight."

"And if I refuse," Elizabeth snapped.

"Not sure I mean my husband is a very cruel man, when you're on the bad side of him. So if I were you lass I wouldn't go against him," Scarlet smiled in the sickly sweet way.

"Why are you on this ship Ms Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked.

"You have not heard of me Ms Turner, I am Scarlet Barbossa one of the most feared pirates to sail these see's," She smirked leaning forward across the table to look into Elizabeth's eyes. "I don't do sitting about waiting for a man to save me. I do the saving myself."

Elizabeth looked in shock as the blond stood from the table; marching over to the door she threw it opened. Scarlet turned on her foot as she gave a small smirk to Elizabeth, "Welcome to the Black pearl Elizabeth," She laughed as she slammed the door closed and locked it from the outside.

AN: Hi guys, this one is a bit behind on it cause I had a history exam on Tuesday, I got home and sort of went to bed didn't wake up till… 6:30pm, then I had to cook dinner for myself. Then been revising for the 2nd one for 4 hours, then I got on to writing the story. Plus it's 5:33am in England so I'm posting this chapter then going to get some sleep.


	4. Dinner

`My love is with the sea

Scarlet Barbossa was saved by Captain Barbossa when she was 11, he saved her from her soon to be husband. He took her upon the Black Pearl, teaching her the ways of being a pirate. Scarlet married Barbossa at 17 a few days before they kidnapped Elizabeth. (I know this information isn't right but Barbossa is going to be 40 years old)

Scarlet leant against the wall next to the Cabin that Elizabeth was staying in, she was getting annoyed by the second with the attitude Elizabeth has with her. "She has no right to treat me that way," she growled. Scarlet made her way back on to the deck; she walked to the bridge to see Barbossa glaring at something in the distance.

Scarlet walked up next to Barbossa she leant over the railings to get a better look into the distance, "What is it Hector?" She asked.

"Someone is following us," He growled.

"You're just being stupid love, there's no one there," She smiled at him.

"How did your talk with Ms Turner?" he asked turning to look at the scowling blond.

"She's a stuck up whore Hector," She screech kicking the side that she was leaning on; she slammed her fists down on to the railing. "She acts to high class, for my liking take her down a peg or ten then she will be fine, she treats like we aren't't good to walk on the ground she walks on."

Barbossa smiled at the wild angry blond standing next to him, he watched as she pulled out a pistol aimed it at Pintel and shot him through the head. Everybody stopped what they were doing, to look at Scarlet she was riled up angry beyond belief. Scarlet wrapped her hand around Barbossa's sword, talking it from its place she swung round and pointed the weapon at the crew.

She step down on to the deck, she pointed the sword at Ragetti's neck, "Don't you find it funny how, that one land loving tart, think she's better than us men," She smiled taking the sword away from his neck and throwing it at the mask. "WE OWN THESE WATERS," She screamed, the crew cheered. "Why should we let some little company think they, can own think that they can put use back into society as normal good doing people."

Another cheer from the crew, Barbossa stepped down onto the deck he walked up to Scarlet; wrapped one arm around the waist as the other hand trailed up her arm to grab the handle of his sword. "But one thing we have men, is the Black Pearl, a symbol of freedom," Barbossa smiled. A cheer rang out through the crew, "Men the faster we get to the Isle de Muerta the quicker we get this curse of use, then we can get back to tasting rum and the sweet flesh of women under are finger tips."

Barbossa laughed as the men, tried to think about the last time they could feel the warmth of a women's skin under their fingers when they could feel it. Scarlet giggled as Barbossa blew on the sensitive part under her ear.

Barbossa led Scarlet back to their cabin, "You know how to capture an audience love," He laughed kissing her on the mouth before letting her go eat for their child.

Scarlet sat down opposite to Maria as she ate breakfast, "You ok Scarlet?"

"Just feeling a bit ill," She smiled, Maria leant other and placed her hand on Scarlet's head, "You're burning up a bit, maybe you should lie down and get some rest."

"I'm fine Maria know at before the food gets cold," Scarlet laughed.

Later on that evening Scarlet watched as the crew men bring in all different kind of foods, she sat on the bed dressed in a pair of black breeches, a white shirt that showed the shoulders and a blood red waistcoat. She left her feet bare since, she couldn't't be asked to pull on the boats. Scarlet yawned leaned back into the collection of pillows on the bed, her eyes Barbossa as he paced the length of the room.

"Hector if you keep doing that your going to go through the floor boards," Scarlet yawned, turning over to let Jack play with her locket.

"When this curse is lifted Scarlet, we can sail the seas all over again never fearing death," Barbossa laughed, "Well you never did fear anything even when you were a child."

Neither of the two had noticed Bo'sun had entered with Elizabeth, Barbossa walked over to the girl lying in his bed. Making her stand, "What is there to fear when loosing you is all I fear," She whispered.

"Captain," Bo'sun called.

The pair both turned to look at Bo'sun and Elizabeth, "Ah Ms Turner have a seat, Bo'sun leave us," Barbossa ordered taking a seat at the table, "Scarlet," he called.

Elizabeth sat down at the table keeping an eye on the only standing person in the room, Scarlet grabbed a bottle that been on the small table next to the bed. She walked out to Elizabeth, "Wine Ms Turner?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked in shock at the women, "Oh... Yes please," Scarlet smirked before pouring the red liquid into the goblet next to her dinner plate.

Scarlet sat down next to Barbossa, no emotion showed on her face, her mind was on the growing child within her. They watched as Elizabeth slowly cut a piece of the chicken, "There's no one you need to impress hear… you must be hungry," Barbossa said.

Scarlet picked up a bright green apple, as Elizabeth picked up the chicken leg and started to devour the piece of meat then started to gulp down the wine. She picked up a roll of bread, she devoured the food. Scarlet passed the apple to Barbossa who held it out for Elizabeth, "Try to apple," He smiled.

She stopped eating and looked at the two pirates, "It's poisoned," she gasped.

They both laughed, "There's no point killing yey, Ms Turner," Scarlet smiled.

"You have your trinket you have no further use for me," Elizabeth gasped.

Barbossa hand tugged the coin out of Scarlet's cleavage he tugged the chain from her neck, so that he held the chain between his fingers letting the coin dangle. "You don't know what this is do you?" Barbossa questioned.

"It's a pirate medallion," She stated.

"Its Aztec gold," Scarlet smiled, pulling out her own coin.

"One of 882 identical pieces," Barbossa laughed.

"They delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself."

"Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies."

"But the greed of Cortés was insatiable."

"So the heathen gods placed upon the gold...a terrible curse."

"Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity," Scarlet whispered the last sentence.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore Captain Barbossa, Ms Barbossa," Elizabeth spoke.

"I," Barbossa snapped. He stood from the chair started to walk around, "That's what Scarlet though when we first told her," Elizabeth eyes snapped to Scarlet, who was sitting there looking at her nails. "But me and my men didn't believe either, Buried on an Isle of the Dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. "He leaned into Elizabeth, "we took 'em all," he made a snatching gesture with his hand. "We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. Even though I didn't need the last part," He smirked looking at Scarlet, "The more, we gave away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, the food turned to ash in are mouths. All the pleasure in the world would not satisfy are lust. We are cursed men Ms Turner."

"They came consumed by the curse," Scarlet whispered turning her head to look away from them. Jack started to act up jumping and screeching.

Barbossa walked over to Jack; Scarlet joined him stroking Jack him behind his ear to calm him down. Scarlet took the coin from Barbossa and gave it to Jack who chewed on the coin.

"There is only one way to break this curse," Barbossa said.

"All the lost pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored…," Scarlet smiled.

"…and the blood repaid," Barbossa finished.

Jack climbed onto Barbossa's shoulder as he walked towards the door, he turned to look at Elizabeth Jack jumped from his shoulder and wondered onto deck. "That's to yey we have the final piece"

"And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

Scarlet giggled at her question, "That's why we have no sense killing you."

"Yet," Barbossa laughed. Again he held out the shiny green apple, "Apple?"

Elizabeth smashed her arm into Barbossa's making the apple fly across the room to be caught in Scarlet's open hand. Elizabeth had sprung from her seat and was threatening Barbossa with one of the dinner knifes, Scarlet stood back and watched as Elizabeth ran across the room hid behind one of the poles. Barbossa growled at her as she tries to take a running to the door, Barbossa caught her causing her to turn around and stab him in the chest.

Scarlet screeched as she saw the knife bury in her husband's chest, Elizabeth gasped as she saw Barbossa was not affected by being stabbed in the heart. Scarlet made her way over to Barbossa; she wrapped her fingers around the silver knife and pulled it from his body. She gasped, though it didn't affect her much she was scared for her husband's life.

"Curious after you killed me, what were you planning on doing?" Barbossa asked.

Elizabeth stumbled through the doors, turned to look at the crew and screeched as she saw the walking skeletons doing the bidding of Barbossa. Scarlet and Barbossa smirked at one another as they saw what was happening to Elizabeth, Scarlet couldn't walk into the moon light for the safety of her child she refused to step into the moonlight.

They let out blood chilling laughs, as they saw Elizabeth be thrown up into the air and caught by the passing crew men. Her screams could mostly be heard all over the Caribbean and Scarlet found it the funniest thing on the planet at the time.

They watched as Elizabeth ran up the stairs, they heard the sound of the wheel hitting one of the skeletons. They heard her foot falls down the stairs, Scarlet and Barbossa backed into the doorway so she didn't notice them, Scarlet giggled as she saw Elizabeth scream at Jacks skeleton, Scarlet stepped back into the room, as Elizabeth ran into the doorway to be grabbed by Barbossa.

"Look!" Barbossa growled. "The moon light shows us for what we are not among the living and so we cannot die. But neither we are dead. For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death, and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea...nor the warmth of a woman's flesh. You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!"

Both women watched as Barbossa took the cork of the bottle out of his mouth and downed the wine letting it run over his bone chest. Elizabeth gasped ran into the cabin to be caught by Scarlet before she hit the ground, they both watched as Barbossa slammed the door shut in their faces.

"You alright?" Scarlet asked.

"How do you live with it," Elizabeth screeched.

"No that's a question, to answer your question I'm cursed as well," Scarlet replied hosting Elizabeth to her feet, the walking off to sit on the desk in the cabin.

"You mean?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No, I'm not like Hector I have to eat and drink, my lust is stronger than the men's out there plus I do the skeleton thing in the moon light," Scarlet smiled picking up an apple taking a bit. "But I can't taste anything, any smell or the feeling of the food within my mouth."

Elizabeth looked at the younger girl with shock, "How did it happen?"

"What… the curse." Elizabeth only nodded starring at the small bump on her stomach, "My hand was cut when I touched the coin, my blood placed me under the curse," She smiled, "Thank you, you being here will lift the curse on me and my husband."

Elizabeth didn't say a word but sadly smiled at the blond woman in front of her, "I'm curious…"

Scarlet knew what she was going to ask; she smiled and ran her hand over the growing bump, "How I got pregnant? Truthfully I don't know myself but I'm lucky because he will be as strong and powerful as his father."

Elizabeth smiled, "Congratulations."

"You should eat, it will help you be calm," Scarlet smiled.

She pulled out the chair for Elizabeth to sit on, Scarlet sat down in front of Elizabeth she took out a scroll with her wanted poster. She laughed as the reward for her was 1 guinea off her husband, she looked up to see Elizabeth eating the all the food that had been set out in front of her.

"Scarlet… you don't act like a pirate do you?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well you see, I have only been on this ship for six years, Hector saved me from a marriage that my parents were going to force me into a marriage, the man was cruel heartless I was eleven when I first met him, he beat me for spilling my tea over the carpet when he scared me. That night Hector and his crew came looking for the coin owned by my brother, he found it one day in London he gave it to me for a present."

"Who was this man?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Cutler Beckett," Scarlet whispered.

"Isn't he some important man in England?" Elizabeth asked.

"Last time I checked he was." Scarlet replied.

Another hour passed Elizabeth and Scarlet grew close sharing storied of one another's childhood, how their families were and everything in between. Elizabeth realized why Scarlet acted cold towards her at the start, Elizabeth reminded Scarlet of her mother the women who controlled every aspect of her life. A knock on the hatch on the floor boards, "Come up Maria." The hatched open and Maria walked into the room with a tray of tea in hand.

"You should be getting ready for bed Scarlet," Maria scolded.

Scarlet laughed, "I'm not tired Maria."

"Yes Scarlet, but you need to save your energy for little mister here," Maria smiled, placing a cup of tea in front Scarlet then patting her on the stomach.

Elizabeth laughed at Maria and how she acted like a mother towards Scarlet, Scarlet muttered something under her breath before taking a sip of the warm tea. Scarlet stood from the table, standing behind the screen in the room, she changed into a silk Kimono.

"Elizabeth, Maria, go through the hatch I'll see you in the morning," Scarlet smiled.

Both girls exited the room via the hatch on the floor below them, Scarlet wrapped herself into the warm duvet on the bed, she blew out the candle and dreamed of a place where she wasn't under the curse.

AN: Scarlet, Melody are owned by me everything else isn't mine unfortunately. Err… no other notes I think… oh please read and review it makes me happy to hear that people like this.


	5. The truth

`My love is with the sea

Scarlet Barbossa was saved by Captain Barbossa when she was 11, he saved her from her soon to be husband. He took her upon the Black Pearl, teaching her the ways of being a pirate. Scarlet married Barbossa at 17 a few days before they kidnapped Elizabeth. (I know this information isn't right but Barbossa is going to be 40 years old)

A few days later Scarlet stood on the deck of the Black Pearl the Isle de Muerta came into view, she brightly smiled at the island and rubbed her stomach, "We will be free soon." Her stomach traced the bump that been growing over the last few days, the bump was becoming visible to the eye but people would think she was getting fat. Jack sat on the rail in front of her, chewing on the gold coin that was held in his small hands. Scarlet giggled as Jack jumped on her shoulder then started to tug on a loose golden curl.

Hector Barbossa footsteps were heard all over the deck, Hector grabbed hold of Scarlet's hand pulling her towards his chest, and she wrapped her arms around Hectors waist. Hector ran his fingers through the blond curls; everything about this moement was perfect for Scarlet; for Hector he felt like everything was falling into place for him. The curse will be lifted, Scarlet was pregnant, the crew were happy to get the curse off and so was he.

"The curse will be lifted soon," Barbossa smiled.

"Think of it," She smiled, "Soon the curse will be lifted soon, is able to taste all the exotic food around the world, all the wines." She laughed she hooked her leg around Barbossa's waist pulling him closer to him, "and think soon you'll be able to feel my silk skin under your rough finger tips," She moaned.

Hector smiled at the young blond wrapped in his arms, "At least I'll be able to smell your gorgeous sent."

Scarlet laughed as the Captain kissed over her jaw line, the small creaking of the boat threw the lovers out of each other. Scarlet peered over the edge to look at the dupery of the destroyed ships that had tried to make their way to the stone chest in the pass but failed. "Shouldn't you grab Ms Turner?" Scarlet questioned.

"PINTEL RAGETTI…. Get Ms Turner from her cabin," Barbossa yelled.

Scarlet and Barbossa watched as the rest of the crew climbed into the long boats, next to the Black Pearl, Elizabeth was dragged onto the deck by Pintel and Ragetti, Scarlet walked over to, the three as she took the golden coin from Jack's mouth and placed it around Elizabeth's neck. "Mr. Monk, make sure Ms Turner's hands are tied." Both women heard Barbossa shout from the side.

As Scarlet locked the chain into place she leant forwards so she could whisper in Elizabeth's ear, she watched carefully as Monk tied up Elizabeth's hands with a piece of rob that had been laying on the floor. "What ever you do Elizabeth doesn't show weakness," Scarlet advised as Elizabeth was tugged into the boat.

Barbossa kneed one leg at the front of the first boat, as Scarlet made herself comfortable in the space beside him. Maria sat opposite the blond with a small smile on her face which Scarlet returned with a smirk, the sound of the waves hitting the oars was all that was heard. Not one single word had been uttered since they got into the long boats and rowed towards the entrance of the cave.

They pulled up the boats to the land of the cave, they watched as Elizabeth was pulled from the boat and dragged to the centre of the cave. Scarlet had successfully made her way out of the boat without stumbling or tripping over, she held her hand out for Maria to take who was able to get out before she was knocked over by Bo'sun.

Maria gave Scarlet a wide smile as they were pulled along by Barbossa to the stone chest in the centre of the cave. They saw at the top of the mountain of gold was the Stone chest which held the cursed coins expect from the final two which hung around Scarlet's and Elizabeth's necks.

Maria stood at the bottom of the pile, she watched as Elizabeth was shoved onto her knees in front of the stone chest as Scarlet and Barbossa made their way to the top of the pile. Scarlet stood next to Barbossa as they waited till the rest of the crew gathered around them. Maria stood next to Bo'sun since he was the only one who she liked since, when they brought her onto the ship he started to teach her the in and outs of being a pirate. After a short period of time Maria noticed Scarlet was becoming very frustrated at the other men in the room; Scarlet reached for her pistol within the strap on her thigh she raised the gun above her head and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the bullet being released from the barrow of the pistol made every pirate in the room turn and look at the three people on top of the mound of gold, "Thank you," Scarlet laughed.

The men started to gather around the pile of gold cheering for the curse to be broken, Scarlet looked down to stare at Maria who mouthed 'Good luck' to her as Scarlet smiled brightly at her. She turned her attention back to Barbossa who looked like he was about to start his speech to the crew of the Black Pearl.

"Gentlemen and Scarlet, are time has come," The crew and Scarlet cheered, "Are salvation is now," Another cheer. "Are torment is nearly over, for ten years we have been tested and tried, and each man present has proved his metal," Scarlet's hand travelled from her side to her throat were the coin had hung between her breasts, "A hundred times over and a hundred again," Another cheer ran through the crew.

"Suffered I have," They heard Ragetti cry.

"Punished we were, the lots of us for are crimes. Here it is," Barbossa stepped over to the stone chest and kicked the lid off which lid down into the golden pile beneath it. Scarlet stepped backed, as she and Elizabeth both gasped at the sight in front of them. Barbossa ran his fingers over the coins before saying, "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself," Barbossa stood next to Scarlet. "And every last piece that went astray has been returned say for these two," He wrapped am arm round Scarlet then holding the delicate coin within his finger tips. Scarlet heard the fall of coins against the rock and she noticed that Jack had heard it as well Scarlet looked to see small coins dropping down the rock wall.

"Who among us hasn't paid the blood sacrifice all to the heathen goods," Barbossa smiled.

"THEM!" The crew yelled pointing at the two women.

"And who's blood has yet to be paid," He chuckled.

"Theirs."

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted," He trailed his hand up Scarlet's waist. Making the other men in the room chuckle, "Eat a whole bunch of apples." He patted Scarlet on the backside, "Scarlet your hand," he ordered.

Scarlet ripped the gold coin from her throat and held it in the palm of her hand for Barbossa to take; he wrapped his hand around her small wrist tugging her forward so her hand was above the chest. He took the blade from the chest, he tugged the blade across her the skin of her palm making her whimper in pain. He dropped the knife back into the chest as he made Scarlet's hand turn into a fist, she hissed in pain and dropped the coin back into the chest.

Barbossa moved over to Elizabeth as Scarlet walked over to Jack to scratch him behind the ear, she watched as Barbossa's hand gripped the back of Elizabeth's neck the men started to chant as Barbossa picked up the blade. "Be done my brothers in arms, the blood to be undone."

Barbossa took the coin from around Elizabeth's neck then grabbed her hand and did the same thing to her which he did for Scarlet. Elizabeth gasped out of pain,

"That's it?" She asked.

"Waste not," Was all he said before turning her hand over then letting it drop into the chest along with the other 881 pieces.

There was silent pause Scarlet gripped hold of the locket and closed her eyes waiting for curse to be lifted of her as each other single man in the room waited for the same feeling as her. But they felt nothing, they cracked open there eyes to stare at one another.

"Did it work," A shout came from one of the crew men.

"I don't feel no difference," Ragetti said.

"How do we tell," Pintel said.

Scarlet and Barbossa both smirked, the pulled out the pistols and shot Pintel through the chest, "Your not dead," The one from before said.

"No..." Pintel chuckled then it hit him, "They shot me."

Barbossa grunted and Scarlet ran over towards him, fear sketched over her once calm features. Scarlet grabbed onto Barbossa's arm shaking her head making her hair fall around her as she let out a small sob before falling to her knees.

"It didn't work," Pintel cried.

"The curse is still upon us," Monk shouted.

There was a cry of outrage throughout the crew, Barbossa lifted the blade to inspect it after cutting Scarlet he made sure there wasn't blood on it. So he was only looking at Elizabeth's blood, He marched over to the older women, "You maid you father what was his name?" Barbossa asked. "Was your father William Turner," He grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her for an answer.

"No," She replied smugly.

"Then where's his child," He growled. "The child who sailed from England eight years ago, the child who has William Turners blood ruining through their veins." There was a pause, "WHERE?" Elizabeth didn't breath a word, Maria looked at the sobbing blond near Barbossa's feet. He raised his hand and struck Elizabeth around the face, making the coin drop from his hand and for the women to tumble down the pile of gold.

Barbossa picked up the crying blond and shook her, "Don't cry you stupid girl, there is nothing to cry over," He yelled. Scarlet whimpered at the mad Captain as his grip on her shoulders tightened, she knew already that her shoulders will be bruised by tomorrow.

"You two," Bo'sun shouted at Pintel and Ragetti, "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No she had the medallion," Pintel cried. "She of the proper age."

"He brought us here for nothing," Monk shouted then the men cheered in agreement, Scarlet didn't breath or utter a sound as she sat back down on the gold she wrapped her arms around her knees the buried her head into them.

"I won't ask no questions or take any second guessing by the likes of you Mr. Twigg," Barbossa snarled.

"Who's to beg, every decision you have made has led us from bad to worse, you've gone soft Captain ever since Ms Scarlet came on board," Twigg snarled. A cheer rang out from the crew.

"It was you who sent bootstrap to the locker," Another cried.

Scarlet heard Jack making a noise she turned her head to the small creature then followed his lone of vision to the entrance of the cavern seeing a pair of shadows walk past it. Then she saw Elizabeth and a young man making their way out of here, "Erm… Hector?" She questioned.

"Not now Scarlet," He growled.

"And it was you who brought us here in the first place," Bo'sun yelled pulling out his sword and advancing towards the Captain.

Scarlet pulled out her sword and pointed right between Bo 'sun's she smirked at him, she heard every sword in the cavern to be pulled out of its holder, "Any one of you want to challenge me speak know," She heard Barbossa roar from behind her.

"I dare you," Scarlet whispered to Bo'sun. Bo'sun glared at the feisty blond that stood in between the Captain and him.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood just in case," Twigg shouted earning a loud cheer from the rest of the crew.

"Err…" Scarlet started. Jack was pointing at the entrance, "There's one problem with that," She continued as Barbossa looked behind himself to look were Elizabeth should have been lying. "… She's gone."

"THE MEDDALION," Barbossa shouted, "SHE'S TAKEN IT," He roared. "Go after her you worthless beggars'," He shouted.

Scarlet let out a wail of pain as the crew left quickly to find Elizabeth and get the medallion back, "Stupid Scarlet," She whispered to herself as she gripped the material of her coat. Maria ran towards the crying blond wrapping her arms around Scarlet, Maria let Scarlet crying into her blouse.

"It will be alright you'll get the medallion back," Maria whispered.

Jack had jumped from his perch and made his way towards Scarlet; he raised his hand and put it on the blonds arm in a sign of comfort for her. Barbossa stood still as he watched his wife cry into her midwifes shoulder.

"Scarlet we best be going," Barbossa said softly placing a hand on her shoulder, Scarlet gasped as she felt the cold of his ring brush her neck.

Maria stood helping Scarlet to stand; Jack had jumped into his mistresses arms expecting to be hugged by the blond which did happen. Scarlet giggled as the hair brushed her shoulders, "It's my fault I knew something about her wasn't right."

"Not your fault love, it's the idiots fault, come ladies to the boats," Barbossa chuckled wrapping am arm around Scarlet then leading them out of the cave.

"THE OARS ARE GONE," They heard Bo'sun yell.

All four of them eyes went wide as they looked at the entrance, "You?" They heard Ragetti say, the four stopped in their tracks to hear what was being said.

"Your suppose to be dead," Pintel yelled.

"Am I not," They heard, Scarlet looked at Barbossa with a questionable look in her eyes, she saw that Barbossa's eyes were as wide as plates.

"Par… Parly… Parsnip… Parsley... No that's not the one." The voice continued.

"Parley?" Ragetti question.

"Yes... PALEY… PARLEY" They heard the voice shout.

"Damn the man to the depths who ever came up with Parley," Pintel growled.

"That would be the court mate," they voice said.

"Hector who's that?" Scarlet asked.

"That love is Jack Sparrow," Barbossa replied.

AN: Not owned by me, story lines changed to fit in scarlet and please review. 2nd time uploading this tonight cause it went wrong last time, I have art work up on Scarlet so you can see what she looks like. It's on LeafonvsGlaceon on Deviantart.


	6. Scarlet meet Jack

`My love is with the sea

Scarlet Barbossa was saved by Captain Barbossa when she was 11, he saved her from her soon to be husband. He took her upon the Black Pearl, teaching her the ways of being a pirate. Scarlet married Barbossa at 17 a few days before they kidnapped Elizabeth. (I know this information isn't right but Barbossa is going to be 40 years old)

Barbossa stormed into the opening, with Scarlet close on his tail her arm was linked with his as they walked through the opening of the crew to stand in front of Jack Sparrow. Who looked Scarlet up and down his eyes landed on the swell of her breast on her shirt line. Maria stood within the crew tucked away out of Jack's view but Scarlet knew she was in safe hands with her husband's crew.

"Hector?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes my love," Barbossa replied.

"Isn't he supposes to be dead," She smiled pointing at Jack.

Barbossa looked towards Jack, "How the Blazes did you get of that island?"

Scarlet felt uncomfortable under Jack's piercing gaze as he smiled at her husband but kept his eyes on her, she took a step back and hid behind Barbossa slightly so she could still see him but most of her body was hidden from the perverted pirate in front of her.

"When you marooned me on that god for Saken Island that spit of land, you forgot one important thing mate I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," He laughed.

"Ah well I won't be making that mistake again," Barbossa laughed as he stepped towards Jack with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm rather curious Barbossa.." Jack started.

"Go on," Barbossa said.

"When did you start picking up girlie's" Jack laughed, but soon stopped when a bullet clipped the top of his ear, Barbossa had moved at the way by this point to let Jack view the fiery blond.

"Who dare the call me girlie," Scarlet snarled as she titled Jack's head up with the top of the pistol. "I am one of the most feared women on the seven seas' I am up there with Mistress Ching pirate lord of the Pacific Sea."

"Feisty one you got there mate," Jack laughed.

"Actually she's my wife Sparrow," Barbossa smiled.

"You got married dear me Hector never thought you would actually," He said as the point of the gun was pushed harder into his chin making his head move further up so he was looking at the ceiling of the cave.

"Not all pirates need to surround themselves with a bunch of whores unlike you Jack, Scarlet here has the energy to keep on going don't ya love," Barbossa laughed, as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist pulling her and the gun away from Jack. Jack's eyes went to the silver band around Scarlet's wedding finger.

"Well men I guess we will all remember Captain Jack Sparrow," Barbossa laughed.

"Last time I checked you need a boat and a crew to be a Captain," Scarlet stated she walked forward and spread her arms out turning slightly, "I see no crew Jack or a boat."

Jack couldn't say anything as the crew cheered in agreement, "Kill him," Barbossa chuckled as he walked away from the crew back towards were Maria was standing with little Jack resting on her shoulder. Scarlet placed her pistol at his heart whilst every other pirate expect from Barbossa pulled there guns out and pointed them at Jack.

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" Jack questioned. "Ms Elizabeth I mean."

Scarlet looked at shock at the Pirate lord in front of her, "It was you," She whispered, "you were up at the spy hole when we tried to break the curse."

"Clever one she is Hector," Jack chuckled.

"Hold your fire," Barbossa yelled, Scarlet placed her pistol back into it's holster as Barbossa turned on one foot then started to walked towards the pair. Barbossa nodded, "You know who's blood we need?"

"I know who's blood you need," Jack replied.

"Take him back to the ship, take Ms Maria in the long boat with you… oh and Ms Scarlet as well," Barbossa said.

"Hector?" She again questioned.

"Need someone to keep an eye on Jack for me don't I, you'll go in the same boat as him, you're a strong lass love you can handle him," He chuckled pecking her on the fore head.

"Fine," She growled, she turned to glare at Jack, "Get your arse in the boat Sparrow, Monk, Bo'sun, Twigg, Clubba, Pintel and Ragetti your with me the rest of your are with the Captain… Maria!" Scarlet ordered as the rest of the crew scrambled around the make makeshift oars.

Scarlet sat opposite Jack glaring at the man as he looked at her with a smug smile on his face as he rowed the boat with the other five men back to the Black Pearl. The only thing going through Scarlet's head at this point was how someone like Jack Sparrow became a pirate lord as well as Captain of the Black Pearl. Maria placed a comforting hand on Scarlet's shoulder as she ran a gloved hand through her golden locks as she tugged at them in frustration.

"You look tense love," Jack stated.

She didn't reply but pulled out her pistol and shot the passing seagull which was making a horrible squawking sound which was giving her a large headache. "Sorry Mr Sparrow but Scarlet hasn't been well recently," Maria quickly replied.

As they pulled up to the side of the Pearl Scarlet noticed how Jack seem to have brightened up at the sight of her Monk, Clubba, Ragetti and Pintel were the firsts one to get out of the long boat, Jack slowly walked up the step ladder taking the beauty of the pearl, Bo'sun lifted the women up over the railing both girls land sequel on there feet on deck.

"I'll go make you some lunch," Maria smiled, patting Scarlet on the shoulder then walked below deck to the kitchen.

"This way Sparrow," Scarlet snapped at the wondering ex Captain of the black Pearl as he started to walk towards the wheel.

Jack turned to look at the younger woman glaring at him who was pointing at the cabin, Jack did a mock bow towards Scarlet before entering the cabin with a mug grin on his face; Scarlet rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind them.

"How did you get off that Island Sparrow?" She questioned as he sat down in the chair at the desk.

"I think we should introduce each other first before any demands lass," Jack smiled, "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your serve miss," Jack did a proper waist bow as he took off his hat.

Scarlet couldn't help but laugh as Jack held out his hand like a true gentlemen, Scarlet gripped the side's of her coat and curtsied to Jack, she slowly placed her hand on top of his, "Isabella 'Scarlet' Barbossa nee Jenkins's," Scarlet laughed as Jack kissed the back of her hand.

"Know how high class lass like you ended up on the Black Pearl did?" Jack asked as he sat back in the chair and placed his feet up, "Also how did you come to marry Barbossa."

Scarlet swatted Jack's feet off the table letting them hit the floor, as she took her seat at the table across from Jack, "Now now Mr Sparrow I asked the first question didn't I," Scarlet tuted.

"Well Ms Barbossa all I can say is sea turtles, know how did you become Mrs Barbossa?" Jack asked.

"Well you see, I've been on the Pearl for the last 6 years under Hector's care I fell in love with him you could, say one thing led to another then I was standing at the helm of the ship getting married, this wasn't that long ago mind you a few days before we attacked Port Royal," She smiled at the memory, "He sort of grew on me, he found me cute when I was 11 but I hit 14 and wow he knew how to treat a women."

"So your telling me that Barbossa fell in love with you?" Jack questioned.

But neither had notice that Barbossa had stepped into the room in the middle of Scarlet's speech, "I Jack that is true, young Scarlet here has been a fantastic wife, haven't you Scarlet?" Barbossa questioned as he stepped out of the shadows of the cabin.

"Hector my old friend," Jack smiled standing up moving to give the men a hug but he only got a glare in return.

"What do you want Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"Well I want to put you on an Island and sail away with my ship," He smiled.

Barbossa sat down in the chair next to Scarlet, "So you expect to leave me standing on some bit of beach with nothing but my name and your word that I need and watch you sail away with my ship and my wife."

"No.." Jack said, "I expect to leave you on some beach with no name at all," He started to walk around the cabin, "Whilst you watch me sail away on MY SHP," Scarlet scoffed, "then I'll shout the name back to you… Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with not but a name and your word it's the one I need, then you think I'm going to let you leave with Scarlet you must be stupid Sparrow," Barbossa replied.

"Well you wouldn't to leave your lass on that beach would you when she's got a bun in the oven would you," Jack smirked. "Out of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny," He started to pick up the apples within the bowl on the desk. "There fore my word will be the one that's trusting."

Scarlet felt her fingers twitch towards the pistol next to her thigh, but felt Barbossa's hand on top of her thigh just before she could grab hold of the pistol that was strapped to her thigh, "Yes then no one will believe you cause you're a lousy pirate."

"Although I think I should be thanking you," He said sitting down putting his feet up on the table, a gun shot was heard in the cabin as Scarlet shot at his feet glaring at him, he put his feet back on the floor and glared at the blond. "If you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die I would have an equal share in that curse. Same as you," He smirked taking a bite of the apple.

Scarlet let out an annoyed sigh, first Elizabeth lied to her, the curse wasn't broken then there was the ex Captain in front of her who wouldn't keep his eyes out of her chest. "But tell me Jack, why should we let you do that, I mean your aren't that great of a man to fight 30 undead pirates," Scarlet smirked. "You wouldn't be able to do it even if we let you."

"What make's you think that Ms Scarlet?" Jack asked.

"Well for one you can die we can't, number two I wouldn't sail with you and three you need to get through me before you can do anything like that to Hector," She growled.

Before Jack or Barbossa could reply Bo'sun had stormed into the room, "Captain we are coming up to the Interceptor."

Jack the monkey had jumped from his perch and ran towards deck as the other four people in the room had made there way to the railings of the ship. Scarlet leant over the edge to have a look at the stolen navy boat, "Not bad… Black Pearl is still better," she followed Jack and Barbossa up to the bridge.

Barbossa looking through his telescope as Jack stood in front of him, "I'm having a thought," he said, Scarlet laughed rather loudly at that, "A proposition, lets call a truce. I scurry over to the interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion hey what say you to that."

Scarlet had by this point moved over to the two pirates lords and leant against Barbossa, "Now you see Jack that's exactly the attitude which made you loose the Pearl," Barbossa laughed.

"It will be easier to search when they are all dead anyway," Scarlet smiled.

"Lock him in the brig," Barbossa laughed as they watched Jack get dragged below deck and into the bridge.

Scarlet was interested with Sparrow so she followed closely behind them, after the boys had locked up Sparrow Scarlet moved out the shadows and into the light. "Ms Barbossa," Jack smiled.

"Scarlet please… I'm curious if you so wanted revenge on my husband why did you want to play friends with him," She asked leaning against the bars of his cell.

"I want the Pearl back, I sold my soul to bring her out from the dark depths of Davy Jones locker," Scarlet gasped, "You might see her as a ship Scarlet but I see her as a symbol of freedom," His hand reached out of the cell and wrapped around a loos curl, "Like Barbossa see's you as a symbol of the freedom that he will get when this curse is lifted."

"Jack…"

"No let me finish," He stepped up to the cell bars so she had to lift her head upwards to look at him, "Barbossa loves you lass, I can tell he might be undead but any man or women can see that he loves you lass, but I'm sorry Scarlet I have to kill him."

"No your not, if you had any pity in you, you wouldn't let my child grow up without a father," She screeched at him, she tried to move away from Jack but he gripped her curls pushing her more into the bars of his cell. "You're a sick man Jack Sparrow."

"Not as sick as your husband dear," He smiled, "Know you have two choices when I take over this ship you will obey my orders or I can drop you back in England."

"When you take over this ship will be the day my husband goes to the locker, now let go of me before I scream this bloody ship down," She growled at Jack.

He let his hand slip from her curls as she shoved her body away from the cell and walked back to the stairs leading to the deck, "Scarlet…" Jack called.

"Yes Mr Sparrow," She smiled.

"Just think of my offer," was all he said.

Scarlet shook her head making her way up to the ships wheel she stood next to Barbossa, "All on the main bridge make ready the guns." He laughed. "Run out the sweeps," He said to Bo'sun.

Scarlet stood still as her mind was on what Jack had said to her, what would happen if Barbossa died who will she turn to. She can't go back to England she will be hung for her crimes against the crown, Jack was right if Barbossa died she could only turn to him.

"Scarlet, you alright love," Barbossa whispered in her ear.

"Oh sorry what were you saying," She laughed.

"I asked why did you follow Mr Bo'sun done to the brig?" He asked.

"Wanted to make sure Mr Sparrow was comfortable with his new quarters," She laughed.

Barbossa patted her on the arse and laughed, "That's my girl."

Scarlet looked up at Barbossa gave him a sad smile, "Of course I am love."

AN: Nothing here is owned by me well expect the few changes, Scarlet and Melody. Please review!


	7. The Battle

`My love is with the sea

Scarlet Barbossa was saved by Captain Barbossa when she was 11, he saved her from her soon to be husband. He took her upon the Black Pearl, teaching her the ways of being a pirate. Scarlet married Barbossa at 17 a few days before they kidnapped Elizabeth. (I know this information isn't right but Barbossa is going to be 40 years old)

Scarlet stood next to Barbossa waiting patiently till they came up to the side of the interceptor to attack and get the medallion back. Scarlet gasped as the ship suddenly lurched forward then turning starboard, they had dropped the anchor to turn and fight them. "Hector…" She warned.

Barbossa yelled, "They're club hauling."

"Hard a port! Rack the starboard oars!" Scarlet shouted to Bo'sun.

"Hard a port!" They heard Bo'sun yell to the rest of the crew.

Scarlet smirked as they came up to the side of the Interceptor, each set of crew men shouting taunts at one another to throw each other off. Scarlet grabbed hold of jack holding him to make sure he didn't jump the boat too early.

"FIRE!" Scarlet screamed, as she heard someone on the Interceptor shout.

The blast of canons was heard on each side, Scarlet dropped to the deck as a set of kitchen knives flied over her head. "WAIT!" She screamed, the crew men looked at her, she point at the mask of the boat, "they are firing cutlery at us," She laughed. The crew men laughed in agreement there little plan hadn't work so they thought knives and forks will hurt them.

Scarlet watched as a few of the men went overboard as they leant across the railing to shot the men on the interceptor, "Ok Jack when the times right go find that medallion," She whispered into the monkey's. She let go of Jack letting him run off to get ready to find the medallion, gun shots, the shouts of pain and victory and more cannon's going off was all she heard. Scarlet stood on her feet, walking over to the railings she watched as both sets of crew thought each other to the death, well death on the other side more like.

Barbossa started to walk across the deck as if there wasn't a group of men trying to kill them, "Strike your colors you bloomin' cockroaches," Scarlet heard Barbossa shout from the deck making the girl laugh. "Hands grapnels at the ready!" Barbossa ordered.

"Prepare to board!" They heard Scarlet yell over the commotion. She threw herself over the railings landed perfectly on her feet as she ran across the deck to Barbossa.

They watched as the men grabbed the hooks, another explosion of the cannon was heard; the crew turned to see a chained double canon ball heading towards the mask of the interceptor. The main mask of the Interceptor ship was taken down it smashed on the Black Pearl's deck making their crew duck down to the decks. Expect for Barbossa and Scarlet who stood on the deck like nothing had happened, "Pistols and cutlass's men!" Barbossa yelled.

"Koehler, Twigg, to the powered magazine," Scarlet yelled.

"And the rest of you, bring back that medallion," Barbossa yelled.

Scarlet picked up Jack, "Got get the medallion boy." Jack jumped out of Scarlet's arms across the mask onto the interceptor. They heard gunshots and the shouts of the crew men was the only thing in the air, Scarlet watched as the men sailed across the rope onto the interceptor.

Scarlet heard Jack Sparrow talk, "Thank you, very much." Scarlet turned around to see Jack Sparrow slaying across the air to the Interceptor.

"Hector… isn't that Jack?" Scarlet asked.

"Scarlet what are you oh for…?" Hector moaned.

Scarlet pulled out the pistol then shot one of the men in her view, and then she saw Jack running across the mask. She saw in his hand held the small golden coin, "YES!" Scarlet shouted then did the small dance around the deck laughing.

Barbossa pulled Scarlet over to the mask and she caught jack in her arms Captain Jack was behind Jack reaching forward to grab the monkey, "Thank you Jack," Barbossa smiled.

"You're welcome," Captain Jack said.

"Not you they name the monkey Jack," Scarlet stated.

Captain Jack glared at three in front of him, "Gent are hope has been restored," Barbossa laughed holding up the medallion for the crew to see, a loud cheer was heard.

Scarlet's eyes snapped towards the interceptor to see Captain Jack's crew pressed up against the rigging being made to cross over to the ship, the crew had shoved them against the mask of the ship tying rope around them to keep them in palace. They sailed away from the Interceptor but kept in eye view of the ship, Scarlet and Barbossa stood at the railings looking at the Interceptor.

"Any of you so much as think of saying "Parley"," Pintel said pointing a pistol at the other crew, "I'll have you guts for garters." He had passed Elizabeth who at that point slipped the rope and ran towards were the couple was standing. Scarlet gasped as she saw the navy boat blow to pieces, they heard an angered yell of "You godless pirate," Elizabeth had grabbed Barbossa by the shoulders and started to shake him; he turned around and gripped Elizabeth by the shoulders.

"Welcome back, miss," Barbossa sneered.

"You took advantage of are hospitality last time," Scarlet glared at the older women, who in return gave her an apologetic smile.

"It holds fair now you return the favor," Barbossa laughed throwing her into the group of hungry men pirates.

Scarlet hid her head in Barbossa's shoulder as she heard Elizabeth scream for the men to stop, Scarlet found the men perverted and disgusting. She felt Barbossa's hand pat her on the thigh reassuring her that she would be fine.

"BARBOSSA!" They heard from the railing. Scarlet unburied her head from his coat to look at the boy standing on the railing. The crew went silent they heard Elizabeth say something but they more interested in the boy, he jumped on to deck and picked up the pistol on the floor. He pointed the pistol at Scarlet and Barbossa, "She goes free!" he yelled.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa yelled walking towards the boy, with Scarlet close behind him.

"She goes free," He repeated.

Scarlet titled her head at the boy slowing walking up to him she started into his eyes, "You've only got one shot and we can't die," she whispered to him.

"Don't do anything stupid," They heard Captain Jack beg.

The boy looked between Captain Jack, Scarlet and Barbossa he ran towards the railing stood on them, and then held on to the riggings, "You can't. I can." He smiled holding the point of the gun at his chin; they heard Elizabeth protest, as the rest of the crew murmured with excitement.

"Like that," Captain Jack muttered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one. He's no one," Captain Jack answered. He walked over to Barbossa, "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed." Scarlet just raised her eyebrow at him, "Lovely singing voices, though. Eunuch."

Scarlet pulled out her pistol and placed it at the bottom of Captain Jack's back, "I believe he was asking the boy Jack." She growled at the older pirate.

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner," He shouted. Scarlet gasped dropping the pistol to stare at the lad, "His blood runs through my veins." Barbossa glared at Jack who slowly walked off to his crew.

"It's a spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti shouted.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker," He ordered.

Scarlet stood next to Barbossa her eyes pleading him to do as he says, "Name your terms, Mr. turner," Barbossa said, Scarlet let out the breath that she was holding in.

"Elizabeth goes free!" He shouted.

"Yes we know that one!" Barbossa sighed.

"Anything else?" Scarlet asked.

"And the crew! The crew is not to be harmed!" He stuttered pointing the gun between himself and Barbossa back to his chin.

Barbossa stepped forward a few steps smiled, "Agreed."

The crew was tied back up on the deck, Scarlet slowly walked around them eyeing them up and down then she came towards one man, "Mr. Gibbs?" She asked.

"Ms Isabella," Mr. Gibbs smiled.

"I thought you went to Port Royal to work as something important," She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Change of plans Ms," He smiled.

She scoffed turning on her feet and headed to the kitchen below, "Maria!" She called.

The area wasn't to beat up like the rest of the ship, she saw Maria standing over a pot of stew watching it simmer and boil. "Hello Scarlet," She smiled scooping up the stew into a small bowl before handing it to Scarlet.

"You alright Maria?" She asked as she sat down at the small table.

"Yeah just a bit shaken by all the firing," Maria laughed.

"Sorry about that didn't know it was going to happen," Scarlet replied eating a bit of stew, "But as long as you ok?"

"I'm fine Scarlet," Maria laughed, "How's the baby."

"Got rather excited when the cannons started firing but its fine," She smiled running her hand over the small bump. "I feel lucky that I have you and Hector."

"You are Scarlet, I don't think I would of met you if you didn't get taken by Barbossa, you deserve him he treats you like you should be treated." Maria smiled.

They sat there for awhile then Monk came into the kitchen, "Ms Scarlet," He called.

"Yes Monk?" Scarlet smiled.

"The Captain wants you on deck," He said.

"Thank you Monk I'll be there in a few seconds," She smiled watching as he left the doorway. "Come on Maria," She laughed holding out her arm for Maria to take.

They quickly made their way to the deck to see Elizabeth standing on the plank as the crew gathered around her pointing their swords at her pushing her further off the plank. "Stay here," Scarlet smiled, she pushed her way through the crew to stand next to Barbossa. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Giving Ms Elizabeth what she deserves," He answered.

He stood there and smiled as she reached the end of the plank, "Barbossa you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free." They heard Will shout being held back by the rest of the crew.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agree she'd go free," Barbossa yelled, "It was you who specify when or where." The men laughed as they placed an old rag in his mouth to keep him quite, "Though it does seem as shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" The men cheered with agreement as Scarlet kept quiet, he stepped forward abit, "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Scarlet gasped out of shock, "Hector..."

"Silent Scarlet," He roared glaring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth started to unbutton the dress slipping it off she threw it at the Captain Cat calls and wolf whistles filled the deck. "Goes with your black heart," She sneered.

Barbossa laughed held it up to his cheek and smirked, "It's still warm," throwing it to the crew members, stepping away from the plank he stood next to Scarlet. Who had bunched up the material of her shirt within her small fists, Barbossa placed his right hand on her should trying to calm the girl.

They watched as Elizabeth stood at the end of the plank, she turned to look at Will and gave him a sad smile.

"Off you go."

"Come on."

"Too long," Bo'sun yelled slamming his foot on the edge of the plank sending the women of the plank and into the freezing cold depths below.

Scarlet turned to look at Will over her shoulder, 'I'm sorry' She mouthed to him, his eyes were wide as plates. Captain Jack was chuckling as he got shoved forward towards the plank, Scarlet's head snapped towards Captain Jack as he stopped laughing.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Captain Jack said looking at Barbossa.

Barbossa placed his arm around Captain Jack's shoulder, "Jack. Jack! Did you not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on are last little trip."

They both looked at the island, "I did notice," Captain Jack replied.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it," Hector smiled pulling out his sword, Scarlet and the rest of the crew did the same backing Jack out further onto the plank. "Off you go," Barbossa smiled.

"Last time you left me with a pistol with one shot," Captain Jack said, Scarlet rolled her eyes knowing he was trying to stall time.

"By the powers your right, Where be Jack's pistol?" Barbossa asked the crew. "Bring it forward," He placed his swords hand between his hands but Scarlet kept hers firmly pointed at the Captain, one of the crew members passed Jack's things to Barbossa.

"Seeing there are two of us, gentlemen would give us a pair of pistols," Jack stated.

"It'll be one pistol as before," Barbossa said.

"And you can be the gentlemen shot the lady and starve to death yourself," Scarlet smirked.

Barbossa threw Captain Jacks belonging over the railings, they watched as he jumped in after them. "LOCK THEM UP IN THE BRIG!" Barbossa yelled.

"Pintel… Ragetti…" Scarlet called.

"Yes Ms," They said.

"Clean the brig, we don't want young Will to get all," She smirked at Will running her finger under his chin; she grabbed his jaw and pulled his face towards her, "Uncomfortable." She shoved him back so the crew men had a better hold of him. She watched as they were dragged below deck into the brig.

"SCARLET!" She heard Barbossa yell.

"Coming!"

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week it's because of Tuesday I had my final exam and since I've been tucked up in bed with a cold, I wrote gold first time round lol. I'm sorry my spelling isn't a 100% I don't own anything expect for Scarlet, Maria and the slight change in wording.


End file.
